yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Study Points
Study points are a way to get higher levels/statistics in learning. When you go to class and depending on your time arriving to class, you will receive a number of points that you can use to spend in each School Subject. To level up a skill, Yandere-chan must allocate 20 Study Points in the skill category. Each skill, when leveled up, will open up more methods and buffs for Yandere-chan to perform Yandere actions. Class Subjects The available subjects so far are: * Biology * Chemistry * Language * Psychology * Physical Education Tardiness Tier 0: 5 study points If you arrive late to class, you will be scolded by your teacher and will be able to spend fewer study points, the deduction depending on how late Yandere-chan is. Yandere-chan will get a warning on her HUD (Heads Up Display) when she is late for class. Tier 1: 4 study points (8:31 AM - 10:00 AM) Tier 2: 3 study points (10:00 AM - 11:00 AM) Tier 3: 2 study points (11:00 AM - 12:00 PM) Tier 4: 1 study point (12:00 PM - 1:00 PM) Rewards for learning After investing enough study points on a subject, your skill rank goes up. Raising your skill ranks comes with incentives listed below: Biology * Rank 2: You will be able to tranquilize your rival using the tranquilizer found in the Nurse's Office. This can only be done on your current rival in the gym storage room. * Rank 3: '''Unknown * '''Rank 4: '''Unknown In the biology overview, it states that Yandere-chan will be able to commit less bloody murders, although this feature has not been added. Yanderebiology2.png|Biology Rank 2 Chemistry * '''Rank 2: You will be able to locate poison in the school's Chemistry Lab and poison your current rival during lunch time. * Rank 3: 'Unknown * '''Rank 4: '''Unknown Yanderechemistry2.png|Chemistry Rank 2 'Language * Rank 2: You will be able to write a fake suicide note and place it by your rival's shoes after pushing them off the roof. * Rank 3: '''Unknown * '''Rank 4: '''Unknown In the language overview, it states that in the future, Yandere-chan will be able to write fake love-letters. Yanderelanguagerankup1.png|Language Rank 2 '''Psychology * Rank 2: '''Unknown * '''Rank 3: '''Unknown * '''Rank 4: '''Unknown In the Psychology overview, it states that Yandere-chan's gossip and reputation will be buffed. However this has not been implemented. '''Physical Education * 'Rank 2: '''You'll be able to run whilst holding a body. ''(Not implemented) * '''Rank 3: '''Unknown * '''Rank 4: '''Unknown It has been confirmed that focusing on P.E will allow the player to confront and kill the teachers, although this mechanic has not yet been added into the game. Trivia *In one of his videos, YandereDev has stated that it may be possible for Yandere-chan to choose to read hentai manga during class, to level up a possible seduction skill. *There may be more class subjects. *The number of school subjects depends on game design rather than budget. The number of subjects depends of QA feedback. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/642577803242680320 *Over the course of the final game's 10 weeks, it will be possible for Yandere-chan to max out every subject, but only if she is never late for a class. *The Old Fashioned Fundoshi Panties (Not Implemented yet) will give Yandere-chan the buff to spend more study points per class. This can allow her to be late for her classes and still max out her subjects, but it comes at the cost of any other buff her panties can give. *So far, Physical Education and Psychology do not have any implemented effects on gameplay. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Akademi High Category:Classrooms Category:Unprogrammed